


Locked

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, D/s relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Symmetra keeps Pharah in a chastity belt for months at a time and right now her little sub has gotten pretty desperate to cum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i originally filled this anonymously on the overwatch kinkmeme but i decided to own up and post it! hope u like it!! i really had fun writing it. thanks to the original prompter, the [ow kinkmeme](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/), and to my beautiful beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf) who took time out of destroying people as junkrat and destroyed all my comma errors instead. not quite as fun for him i bet, but i sure appreciate it!

Satya was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. Her waist-length hair was smooth and sleek with coconut oil, draped over her shoulder to shine in the Hard Light. The scent of it, along with warm cardamom and cool silk, filled the air. It was the scent of Satya herself, the way she always smelled even after a sweaty battle or even sweatier sex.   
  
In her down time, she wore a sari, wrapped around her body in a comfortable sort of way. The fabric was baby blue, stitched with silver, intricate in every way possible. The brown tones of her skin stood out extraordinarily against such pale fabric. The way her midriff was exposed, the curve of her clavicle, even her bare feet were that much more noticeable when she wore this color. Between her thick eyebrows was a silver- and blue-beaded bindi; it stood out proudly.  
  
Fareeha did not lay eyes on her. She fell to her knees at Satya's feet instead. The bow didn't feel deep enough, or submissive enough, so she pressed her forehead to the diamond grip pattern of the steel floor. Naked - save for her chastity device - she knelt, hair pooling on the ground around her.  
  
Satya had transformed her quarters. While other Overwatch members slept on bare bunks in lonely barracks, she had used her tech to better her sleeping situation. Her bed was bigger, circular, and covered in silver pillows. Some were more pale pearl and others near gunmetal. Translucent fabric hung in drapes from the ceiling, pinned back to the wall for now.   
  
The floor was the same, though. The same steel that covered the rest of the base on the watchpoint. This was where Fareeha felt as though she belonged, there on the cold metal floor along with the other dirt. How else could she feel after laying eyes on Satya in all her glory.  
  
"Permission to speak, miss?" Fareeha asked the cold floor.   
  
Satya set the book she was reading aside, the sound of pages turning was audible in the silence of the room. Fareeha could hear the gentle thump of the book against the bed cover. Satya's clear, concise voice followed.  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
Fareeha steeled herself and swallowed before she spoke. "It's been five weeks and two days I've been locked up, miss." The words made her mouth feel dry as she spoke them.  
  
It really wasn't her place to remind Satya of anything. It was just that... she had never been locked up for more than five weeks. She was rarely ever locked up more than four. Fareeha thought she would be allowed out of the chastity device two days ago, but Satya hadn't brought it up.  
  
It was a fine chastity device. An adjustable belt around her waist and a thick strip of leather that tightly covered the holes between her legs. The leather was comfortably worn by this point, but it had been a bit painful to wear in the beginning when it dug into the flesh of her thighs and hips. Now she could wear it for weeks with no problem, but five whole weeks without orgasm? Satya was being cruel.  
  
Pleasure twisted in Fareeha's gut as she considered how cruel this was. She hated that she loved it so much.  
  
"You think you deserve to be unlocked?" Satya scoffed.  
  
"No, miss." Fareeha gritted her teeth. The tone in Satya's voice had induced another twist of pleasure. "I  _want_  to be unlocked, but I don't deserve-"  
  
"Stand up." Satya cut her off mid-sentence. "Go to the dresser, bring me the crop."  
  
Freeha shifted her weight and lifted her head. As gracefully as she could, she rose to her feet. She would never be even half as graceful as Satya though and that thought was a delicious shame that licked at her insides.  
  
Against the far wall of the room was a very standard dresser. The same one that was in every room in every barrack. This one was Fareeha's. She had moved it from her sleeping quarters to Satya's, so that Satya could have more room to store her personal items. Fareeha now kept her own clothes in a gunny sack at the foot of her bed. She didn't mind.  
  
Because she had permission to, Fareeha pulled open the top drawer. Inside were all the toys that she was not allowed to touch or play with lest she get in trouble. She regarded the plastic, cock-shaped toys rather fondly where they lay within the dresser. She had not been told to take those out, though. Instead she took out the riding crop. It was an instrument of pain, not pleasure, but she had just as much fondness for it. Satya was good with a crop...  
  
Holding the black leather crop carefully in her hands, Fareeha walked back to the bed. Not to the foot of it where she had been bowing moments before, but to Satya's side. She stared hard at the diamond pattern of the floor and did not look up. She hadn't been given permission to do that.  
  
Satya had returned to reading. She was relaxing on her back in the bed, upper half propped up in her pillows. She did not look up from her book, but instead held out her hand. Her prosthetic hand. Fareeha could see the white and blue shape of it out of her peripheral vision. She handed the crop over, its handle set perfectly in Satya's palm.  
  
"If you want to be unlocked, you'll have to earn it." Satya told her with cold disinterest, eyes still on the pages of what she was reading. She shifted so that her legs were spread wide. With the flogger still in hand she used two fingers to pull up the soft cotton petticoat underneath her sari. The fabric slid up to her thigh.  
  
Fareeha burned with want. Her eyes focused in on the soft, smooth skin of Satya's legs and the space that had just been made for her between them. "Yes, miss," she breathed.  
  
She knew what Satya wanted from her, and without hesitation she moved into place, climbing onto the bed. Fareeha ducked her head under Satya's skirts and moaned upon seeing she wasn't wearing any panties. Though she was on all fours, she bent her head lower to begin kissing at the soft, plum lips of Satya's vulva. She tasted like coconut oil and sweet salt, delicious in every way.  
  
At once, she felt a sharp, painful sting on her ass. A nasty cracking noise came with the sensation. Fareeha yelped more in surprise than pain. With her head under Satya's skirt, she could not see the movements that proceeded the riding crop coming down on her left ass cheek. She hadn't seen it coming.  
  
"I said earn it," Satya snapped, and her voice was only barely muffled by the fabric Fareeha was under.  
  
The gentle kissing was forgotten at once. Fareeha pressed her face to Satya's flesh and began feverishly licking at the soft pink folds of her labia. She was a little aimless at first, just desperate to show how quickly she could obey, but her open mouth soon found Satya's clit and she worked hard to tease it with her tongue.  
  
It didn't take her very long to make Satya come. Constant pressure and saliva-slick circling of her tongue-tip did that just fine. Fareeha could feel Satya's thighs tense and tremble at either side of her head, and she was sure there was some labored breathing as well. She knew what Satya liked and so she delivered. When she came it was with a shudder, and she was a much wetter afterwards.  
  
Fareeha only paused for half a second, if that, and again the riding crop snapped painfully against her flesh. Her cry was half a moan, voice lost against Satya's wet cunt.  
  
"Keep going," Satya's voice demanded, only a fraction huskier than it had been before her orgasm.  
  
Fareeha kept going ...and going and going. She continued as ordered, and she did not stop. She made Satya come again and again. The first few times were in quick succession, but with each orgasm she had to work harder and harder for it. She could not tell if time was passing quickly, or slowly. She just kept working her wet mouth, desperately trying to wring another climax from Satya's body.  
  
Her tongue began to ache, her jaw began to hurt. Her arms trembled until she collapsed down on her belly and still she ate Satya out. She licked and sucked and kissed. She used her tongue in every way she knew how. Her face grew wet with saliva and Satya's juices. The air under the petticoat grew stuffy and hard to breathe. Neither of these things stopped her of course.  
  
If she slowed, paused, or grew distracted in any way, a quick crack with the riding crop was enough to bring focus back. She lost count of how many times she was whipped but Fareeha knew she'd find plenty of marks on her body later.  
  
Her mind went blank. She disconnected from the aching pains radiating from her mouth and embraced her position of service. It was a long time before she managed to coax one last shuddering orgasm from Satya. Fareeha's tongue was numb by then, and her jaw was raw from all the movement. The realization that she was satisfying Satya enough to make her come again permeated through her mind. She refocused and doubled her efforts, forcing herself to make Satya's climax feel amazing; licking fervently with her wet, warm tongue.  
  
When it was over she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder. "That is enough." Satya told her. Her voice sounded a little distant.  
  
Satya must have pulled her skirts up then because bright light blinded Fareeha. She had not realized how dark it was under the fabric of Satya's petticoat. She blinked and gasped at the fresh air.  
  
Satya carefully extracted herself from the bed. She stood for a moment, adjusting her clothes. She rewrapped her sari and tucked it neatly into her waistband. Fareeha's vision had spots but she watched helplessly from the bed, praying she'd done well enough to earn a reprieve from her chastity device.  
  
"Turn over," Satya ordered over her shoulder. She was taking the riding crop over to the dresser, tucking it away to be used again some other day.  
  
Fareeha found that her arms were weak when she tried to push herself onto her back. She glanced towards the clock on the wall and her jaw would have dropped if it didn't hurt so badly. She'd been eating Satya out for almost two hours. Closer to an hour and fourty five minutes, give or take, but long enough. When she shifted on her back she didn't even care about moving into a comfortable position she just lay there, shocked. She'd served Satya for long periods of time before, but never so long as this...  
  
The gentle tinkling noise of the padlock on her chastity belt brought Fareeha's attention around. She had been staring at the ceiling and now she lifted her head. It actually hurt a little to move her neck, so she dropped her head back down. She'd caught a glimpse of Satya standing over her, her head bent and long black hair a dark curtain.  
  
Fareeha could feel the belt around her waist loosen a little, the leather giving way. The chastity device was completely taken apart and removed from her body. She knew her skin was sticky with sweat underneath, or sticky with something else between her legs.

At once, tears sprang to her eyes. "Thank you, miss."  
  
"You have a minute and forty five seconds," Satya informed her.  
  
Fareeha didn't think about it. She reached down blindly and began to touch herself. There was little finesse with her fingering. She went straight for her clit. She was so keyed up and turned on from serving Satya that she didn't need any other build up.  
  
She was impossibly sensitive, thanks to the chastity device. The direct stimulation with her own fingers literally knocked the breath from her chest. She was almost too sensitive; rubbing herself ached and sparked painful pleasure in her gut. She didn't stop though. She found herself making pathetic little whining moans. Her back arched her thighs tensed. It had been so long. It hurt.   
  
"One minute," Satya cautioned after what didn't feel like forty five seconds.  
  
Fareeha was already so desperate, and the time warning only hastened her orgasm. As soon as Satya spoke she felt the burning pleasure deep inside her spread out, delicious warmth licking hot fire through her body. She so came hard and fast she saw more spots in her vision. It hurt as much as it felt good. She rubbed herself long after it was done, desperately chasing after every bit of pleasure. She ached deep inside.  
  
"Enough." Satya snatched her hand by the wrist and pulled it away.  
  
Fareeha whimpered pathetically.  
  
"Go shower."  
  
Fareeha wasn't sure she could stand much less shower, but she struggled to sit up.  
  
"Now." Satya did not raise her voice but she sharpened it, and clicked her prosthetic fingers in a metallic snap. "No touching yourself in there, do I have to watch you?"  
  
"No, miss." Fareeha pushed herself up on a wobbly arm. Her knees were a little weak and her head was swimming but she clambered out of the bed. She knew she had about ten minutes in the bathroom or Satya would question her. She had to move quickly.  
  
Fareeha walked barefoot to the bathroom. Satya had one of the few rooms with an attached bathroom. Most everyone else used the shared showers and toilets in the barracks. Satya had taken the room without asking and anyone who had a problem with it had to deal with Fareeha. She left the bathroom door open because she didn't want Satya to think she was trying to hide in any way.  
  
Fareeha got into the stall before turning on the water. She didn't mind that it was cold when she turned it on because she needed some cooling off. She wanted to lean against the wall, or maybe sit down under the spray of the water. She was so exhausted. It didn't matter if she was exhausted though, Satya had given her an order and so she obeyed. It didn't matter what she wanted right now. She had to do as she was told.  
  
She washed out her hair first and scrubbed her body down second. Fareeha was careful about soaping around her waist, thighs, and between her legs were the belt would be. She wanted it to be nice and clean. It was only in the effort of getting clean that she touched herself down there though, she knew she wasn't allowed to do anything else. Her backside was tender from the riding crop. It pulsed with pain in different places as she rubbed soap on her cheeks.  
  
When she was finished showering, she brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth, and carefully toweled dry. With a towel still wrapped around her body, she moved to the doorway.

Fareeha looked for a moment at Satya on the bed; a beautiful vision. She was curled on her hip, reading peacefully. She was a vision in her blue sari. Fareeha felt so lucky that she was allowed to serve someone so perfect for hours at a time. She was almost moved to her knees again, but the floor wasn't particularly clean and she'd just finished showering.  
  
"Your belt," Satya said, gently inclining her head towards the black leather belt that sat waiting at the foot of the bed.  
  
Fareeha left her towel in the bathroom. She walked to the edge of the bed and took the belt into her hands. It was recently cleaned, something Satya likely did while Fareeha was in the shower. It may look like she was disinterested this whole time, reading and paying little attention, but of course she cared. Smiling a little to herself, Fareeha put the belt on. It was similar to a pair of underwear the way strips of leather were bent. Once it was in place at her waist she walked to Satya's side. She carefully adverted her eyes.  
  
Satya set her book down and cinched the belt tight. The straps dug into Fareeha's skin a little. Satya had the lock and key, and she locked the belt onto Fareeha's body.  
  
"Permission to speak, miss?"  
  
Satya raised an eyebrow. "Permission granted."  
  
"How long will I be locked this time, miss?" Fareeha asked very softly, looking at the floor.   
  
"As long as I want," Satya told her.   
  
The answer made desire burn in Fareeha's gut. Not knowing when she'd be allowed to come again was torture, but she had learned by now that she loved a little bit of torture. It felt right for Satya to have this total control.   
  
"Yes, miss." Fareeha nodded. "Thank you, miss."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. [here's](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=438951#cmt438951) the original post for anyone curious. 
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
